In PCT application number PCT/US2007/00101, and US national stage application (Ser. No. 12/681,035) of PCT application number PCT/US2007/00101, filed on Mar. 31, 2010, applicant disclosed a biosensor and detection method using an L-α-dipalmitoleoyl-phosphatidylcholine (DPPC) surfactant based biosensor, and both U.S. application Ser. No. 12/681,035 and PCT application number PCT/US2007/00101 are incorporated by reference herein. A copy of PCT application number PCT/US2007/00101 is Exhibit B hereto.